


You Can't break My Bones if They're Already Shattered

by CarefreeWriting



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Shower Sex, Slavery, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarefreeWriting/pseuds/CarefreeWriting
Summary: "I'll double your original price."A sudden voice cut through through the crowd as not only the buyers, but the shackled man turned towards the direction of the outburst, locking eyes with a lean male, his tanned skin glowing like honey. He stood between two other men, both of which looked equally surprised as everyone else, their gazes locked on the man. But just as he was about to return his gaze to the floor, a hand much warmer than anything he was used to pressed into his shoulder, feeling the tensed muscles."Oh my," The man breathed, "You weren't kidding.""Does your offer still stand," The officer questioned, taking a step back."Of course," He chuckled as his hand brushed up Leo's arm, resting on his shoulder, "I needed something pretty to decorate my home. Looks like I found it."*~*~*~*In which Taekwoon is a slave, who just happened to be bought by the biggest, richest asshole in a fifty mile radius; The heir to a crime empire, Cha Hakyeon. The man who was known to hurt those around him for his own gain, be it money or power.And now, Taekwoon has to follow his every order.





	You Can't break My Bones if They're Already Shattered

The never ending voices and chatter hammered against Taekwoon's skull as lightning brightened the cold sky just outside the building, a shiver running down his spine. Darkness hung around the vast room in thick veil, blocking his vision as he hesitantly looked out as a sea of silhouettes. They moved in sluggish motions, limbs stretching as bodies were strung across the icy floor.

“I’m cold.”

A hushed voice murmured into the shell of his ear, causing him to jump and rise slowly from his curled position. A crumpled heap laid unmoving beside him, hugging into his side in a desperate attempt for warmth. Rolling over, the man said nothing as he wrapping his arms tightly around it.

“Taekㅡ”

“Hush Koda,” He hesitantly whispered, voice barely holding any volume. “Try to get some sleep.”

The smaller didn't reply, opting to burrow further into his chest, body trembling. The cold bit at their flesh, sleep refusing to come until both were on the verge of begging. His arms provided her some warmth through it all, keeping her close as the sound never truly died out.

Morning arrived in the form of a deafening trumpet, everyone within a five mile radius jolting out of their skin. Dull pain shot through the man’s nerves as he struggled to stand, cement stabbing into his skin. Koda groaned into the rag she called a blanket, blinking deliriously as her thin legs came into view.

They weren't much different to chicken legs; scrawny, weak, and lifelessly pale. She didn't bother moving them, the limbs holding no strength, no ability to move. Sighing, she extended a hand towards him, feeling the warmth of his palm enclose around hers before pulling her body upward. Grasping tightly at his shirt, she attempted to balance herself, body shaking slightly.

“Round up!"

A loud voice echoed through the massive complex, their eyes traveling to the source; a uniformed man, his gaze stabbing into all who passed him. Lines were beginning to form as those just waking up struggled forward, new chains being added to their bodies. She could feel his legs tremble slightly as he suddenly began to trot forward, muscles stretching with every step as he cautiously lifted her up. The freezing concrete stabbed into his bare feet, limbs growing heavier with each passing step, the guard growing ever closer. 

He didn't say anything as they shuffled by, eyes boring holes in the man’s back as he lowered Koda gently down in front of him, stretching his arms forward to be chained. Another officer locked his wrists together with the massive cuffs, a thick iron band being wrapped around his throat also. It was loose enough to breathe, but the weight of it made a dull pain rise in his chest.

Koda watched with an indifferent expression, her own body being bound tightly. They would ultimately be seperated, her wounded body leaving her in a line of weak, dying individuals. All of which were barely worth a glance by potential buyers.

He on the other hand, was lead into a line of sturdy people, their bodies covered in scars not too different to his own, their faces blank. Glancing at them, he let out a shakey breath as the officer forced him to sit, a wooden board with string being drapped around his neck. He didn't have to look to know it was his name tag, but it wasn't even his real name that was painted on it, no, it was the name given to him the second he let his guard down, the second he didn't follow orders; Leo.

*~*~*~*~*

The morning was an absolute mess for the man, his mind in shambles as he struggled to read the paper, cup of tea slightly shaking in his hand. It didn't help that his friends were coming along, which only kept the reason of why they were stuck in his head. It was today of all days, that he would take that dreadful trip that would cover him in a filth that not even a week of showers could get rid of.

Why he needed one when all this time he had taken care of everything himself, he may never know, but one thing was for certain: everyone wanted him to own a damn slave. The thought brought a foul taste to his mouth, and to his dismay, not even bitter coffee would get rid of it.

Glancing down at his empty cup, he sighed at the fact that his tea didn't last nearly long enough, the ringing of the doorbell pulling him out of his agitated trance. Suckimg in a breath, he placed the cup down as calmly as he could, glancing up at the clock before waving a hand at the maid. She nodded, trotting quickly out of the room as his eyes flicked down to the newspaper lying across his lap. Articles of first world problems filled the pages, all of which made him roll his eyes so hard, he was half expecting to pull something.

A quiet knock soon startled him, eyes casting up to the door as younger, paler man waltzed in, his suit gleaming. “It's a fine morning,” He chuckled as he took a seat near the other man, “Isn't it, Hakyeon?"

“Indeed, Hongbin."

"You ready?"

"Do I lookㅡ" He was silenced by another man galloping in, his soft hair slicked back slightly to reveal his blinding forehead. Hakyeon huffed as he practically threw himself into an empty chair, a cheeky grin on his lips. "Who's ready to go shopping?!"

"Of course Jaehwan is," Hongbin chuckled.

"Whatever," Hakyeon rolled his eyes, "I still don't see the appeal."

"You don't see the appeal in having someone sexy follow your every order," Hongbin raised a brow, casting his gaze over to Ken.

"I have henchmen and maids, why would I need one?"

I got maids too, but you don't see me complaining about Ravi."

"That's because you baby him, Jaehwan."

"Let me ask you something, Hakyeon," Hongbin looked the older dead in the eye, crossing his arms. "When was the last time you had someone to talk to?"

"I'm talking to yoㅡ"

"Besides us," Jaehwan shook his head, "And besides your staff, and the people in your business meetings."

Hakyeon opened his mouth to retort, but the second he actually considered the question, his lips fell shut. How long had it been, not only since he spoke to someone who wasn't tied to business or work? It never occurred to him how empty the penthouse once the staff, along with his friends, were taken out, his mind always so full.

"I think it'll be good for you," Hongbin smiled, starting to stand, "It might teach you how to properly treat another human being.

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Binnie," Jaehwan chuckled, "Run."

*~*~*~*~*

The food tasted like utter crap as he forced it down his throat, desperate to get it all down so he wouldn't starve. Everyone around him was doing the same, albeit, their shackled limbs struggled to operate as they ate in unconventional ways. He let out an audible sigh of discomfort when the last of the vile substance entered his stomach, a couple of glances being thrown his way. 

A series of officers trotted down his row, their arms crossed as they stared down at the men and women they passed, scoffing at the sight of them eating like animals. "Fuckin' pigs," He heard one mumble under his breath, gloved hand curled around a whip as he continued forward. 

The horn soon called again, the now empty bowls being taken as they were forced to stand, the massive doors to the warehouse creaking open. His eyes locked with the dirt beneath his feet as the subtle sounds of voices entered his ears, along with the clicking of shoes. It was slowly growing louder, getting further up not only his row, but every one around him. A series of officers could be heard, their voices a lot calmer, describing people as if they were items on a shelf. 

"And this one?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a man's voice right against his ear, a hand suddenly pressed against his forearm. Keeping his gaze down, he could see more than one person, their eyes dragging over his body as if to devour him right then and there. "Leo," the officer grasped as the wood hanging from his neck, "He was taken when his home burned down and his family disappeared. Rather sad, isn't it?"

"Why keep him? Someone with that kind of trauma isn't worth much."

"No, but there's value elsewhere," He chuckled, hitting Taekwoon's shoulder. "Anyone interested?"

"How much," One man asked, a smirk on his lips as he stepped forward.

"Four thousand."

"How about three and a half."

"Nah," The officer shook his head, hand forcing Leo's head up. "A body like this is worth a little more than that."

"Three seventy-five then," A woman called, her gaze lovk on his hips. "I'll pay in advance."

It was always the same, the same words, same conversation, same eyes over and over in endless waves crashing into his soul. They would touch his body underneath his clothes, as if he were a damn doll on a shelf, as if he wasn't truly human. But that's just it, in their eyes, that's all he is. Always remaining motionless, listening to every word muttered about his physic, about his shitty mental state and just sit there. 

It hurt more than any pain he ever felt before.

*~*~*~*~*

The warehouse was bigger than he remembered, the outside panels crumbling due to rust and age. It was honestly filthy, no place you'd normally see Hakyeon, but then again, this errand wasn't normal. No, he would much rather torch the place to the ground than step inside. 

And that urge only grew as he stepped out of the luxury of his warm vehicle into the chilly air, the scents of the shotty downtown slapping him in the face. Huffing a sigh, he turned to close the door, watching as his two companions follow suit, their expressions much more content. 

"Let's get this over with," He grumbled under his breath as Hongbin strode forward, allowing them to follow. But rather than enter through the massive doorway that greeted them like the gates of hell, he trotted towards a muvh smaller opening, the whitewashed door slightly ajar.

Hakyeon didn't know what to expect when he stepped inside, but it certainly wasn't a small room filled to the brim with wealthy young, money practically oozing out of them. The scent of alcohol was heavy, everyone talking as if it were a gala, not a slave shop. The sight send a wave of annoyance crashing over him, which only became worse as his companions lead him further, deeper into the throng of bodies.

He could feel their eyes, voices becoming more hushed as they slipped by. Jaehwan huffed beside him, his mood dipping ever so slightly. He might love shopping, but the poor man loathed interaction with people who were born with a stick up their ass and a spoon in their mouths. It honestly mad Hakyeon just as sick, but he was better at hiding it. 

Before long, they had reached the far wall, which was lined with series of men, their bodies covered in unnecessary body armor, as if they were stepping onto the battlefield. It almost made him uncomfortable, thinking they needed to dress this way, just to deal with a bunch of starving slaves. 

"Mr. Cha," A small voice called, causing him to turn slowly, eyes scanning. "You made it!"

Jongdae. It was fucking Jongdae. 

He sighed as his eyes fell on the other, trying not to do anything that would result in bullets entering either of their bodies, which only left him the option of smiling. The shorter man trotted up from the mass of the talkative crowd with his feline grin on full display, bowing almost jokingly. "Finally getting a pretty little slave, hmm?"

He grunted in response.

"You got a preference?"

"I don't want them to look dead."

All Jongdae could do was nod, his smile never fading, not even as the crowd was split into groups, being lead out and towards the _merchandise_. Hakyeon kept grumbling to himself the majority of the time, but fell quickly silent as the smell of literal shit slapped him in the face at the opening of a door.

It made his eyes water, but all he could do was shake his head, keeping his mouth shut, a guard leading them forward. Rows upon rows of _people_ , chained, starved, and filthy people filled his vision, their gazes kept low as potential buyers fondled them, making sure they were up to their sick standards. 

His skin crawled as he was lead up a row filled with primarily women, their faces pale and stricken. Hongbin and Jaehwan kept flicking their gazes at him, watching for even the slightest interest in any of them. Which, he wasn't sad to say, that he absolutely didn't. Even when he met the gaze of a girl with a gentle face, her eyes practically pleading. It made him sick.

That is, until his eyes fell on a particular young man in the next row, his head hanging so low as if to make himself seem smaller. The weak light reflected off his skin in a pale, ghostly glow, feline eyes piercing into a dirt. He was at a loss for words. 

But, his heart snak at the crowd behind him, the hands roaming the male's skin like he was something they already owned. Why it irked him, he didn't fucking know, but he did know is that he _wanted_. 

*~*~*~*~*

"I'll double your original price."

A sudden voice cut through through the crowd as not only the buyers, but the shackled man turned towards the direction of the outburst, locking eyes with a lean male, his tanned skin glowing like honey. With a gaze rivaling a fire, he matched Taekwoon's gaze, staring deeply into his soul. Standing between two other men, both of which looked equally surprised as everyone else, he cut through a row of slaves, angling himself as to not touch them. 

From what Taekwoon guessed, the two seemed to be whispering, probably trying to convince the one of his possible mistake, their lips moving, but hardly any sound coming out. Trying to return his gaze to the floor, Taekwoon tried to ignore the man's sudden suffocating presence, a hand much warmer than anything he was used to pressed into his shoulder, feeling the tensed muscles.

"Oh my," The man breathed, "You're well defined."

"Lovely isn't he," The officer questioned, taking a step back, a small smirk on his lips.

"Indeed," He chuckled as his hand brushed down Taekwoon's arm, resting on his wrists. "I needed something pretty to decorate my home. Looks like I found it."

Taekwoon wanted to run. His worst nightmare was comkng true before his eyes, the tanned male staring into his eyes as he dropped a case into the officer's hands, stepping even further into his space. Those deep irises had him eerily lost, unable to notice the significant loss of weight when the shakles fell to the floor, all except for the metal band around his throat. The man's hands were gentle and warm against his flesh, tying a thivk strip of fabric around his eyes, a strip he hadn't seen him grab. "Come," His voice was soft, a small echo that forced him forward seemingly involuntarily. 

Hands grasped at him, their grip so much cooler as they pulled him forward a rush of air soon hitting his face. Outside. He was going outside. There was a swell in his chest at the feeling, the dirt beneath his bare feet evolving into cracked asphalt. "That was irrational," someone soon spoke, a rush of wind rolling through his hair, "Why the sudden change from that pretty girl to him?"

"I don't need to answer that."

"Yes you do."

"Not now, though."

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I hope this intro wasn't too bad. I tried to not only give Leo's perspective, but Hakyeon's as well, which should give an interesting twist on the story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and are looking forward to the next chapter!


End file.
